


You little fool

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Sadness, im terrible at tagging, musical yay!, pietro the player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song 'I'm Just a Fool' By: Christina Aguilara (ft. Blake Shelton) </p>
<p>I do not own these characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You little fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name   
> (y/e/c) - Your eye color

_Another shot of whiskey please bartender_

_Keep it coming til I don't remember at all..._

**Your Pov:**

Drying your tears you swallow down another glass of whiskey. You just didn't understand what had happened and why everything fell apart so quickly. Pietro and you had been going steady for almost a year, so when he showed up at your apartment earlier that day and said it was over, you lost it.

_Nothing else hurts like you do_

_Who knew that love was so cruel_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

He said it was too much; being with you and being an Avenger so he let you go like the time you spent together was nothing. So you being you decided that you should try to forget him. So you head down to your favorite bar hoping for a good distraction.

**Pietro's POV:**

I stare ar (y/n) from across the bar, a blonde girl puts her hands on my arm and giggles at nothing trying to be cute. I flash her a fake smile and take a sip of my drink absentmindedly.

_Thats just me tryin' to move on_

_Without you_

_Who am I kidding_

_I know what i'm missing_

The blonde -Skylar- whispers in my ear, "How about we get out of here hotstuff?"

Smirking I turn and kiss the spot behind her ear, "Sounds like a plan princesa."

We both stand and start walking to the door when I feel a sting on my cheek. Stunned I look up to meet (y/n)'s (y/e/c/) eyes, "(Y/n)?"

**Your POV:**

'Of course, that is just like Pietro to already have another girl around his arm!' You snap yourself out of your mental funk and manage to choke out, "Y-you lying little man-whore!"

"(Y/N) calm down, it's not what it looks like I swear," he pleads reaching out to grap your arm.

" **No** don't you touch me you lied Pietro, you told me I was too much for you and yet here you are with **HER** ," you spit the words out at him before throwing your drink and running out of the bulding before breaking down crying.

Running down the street you make your way to the Avenger tower. Finally reaching the door you sob and enter the living area and immediatly eight pairs of eyes jump to mert your glassy (y/e/c) eyes. Wanda sees you first and jumps up to hug you, "I'll kill whoever did this to you!"

When you don't respond she looks into your mind and her eyes widen slowly, "My brother did this to you?!"

You nod slowly and she crushes you in another embrace and Natasha soon joins in. Slowly the three of you walk back to Wanda's room.

**Pietro's POV:**

I watch as (Y/N), Wanda, and Natasha retreat into Wanda's room and sighs sadly, "I'm such a fool."

_I'm just a fool..._

_~The End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Princesa - Princess
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave comment on how I could improve or make a request!!


End file.
